Goddess
Bianca, known to most by her preferred name Goddess, is the dictator of Earth Shin. Personality By the time she appeared in Worm, she was a powerful parahuman who had a world that answered to her for decades. According to Citrine, a parahuman with access to a large number of information resources, claims 'Goddess' is a title Bianca chose."... There are monsters like the self-styled Goddess out there.” “The Blue Empress of Earth Shin.” - Excerpt from Interlude 5x II Her inveterate reign came to an end with Gold Morning when a then unnamed force usurped her and her court for the army. Afterward, in the ruins of New York, her shouts and calls spoke to an authority figure trying to come to terms with her loss of command.The uneasiness reached a peak. I gave them one final look, watching for any trouble, then took to the air, crouching on a forcefield. The members of my swarm followed, flying around any barriers I erected. A man in blue and white who zig-zagged around anything I put up. A regal woman in blue. ... There was a small army after me now. Some were in the lead, and I made a point of blocking them, stalling with forcefields and directing ranged fire their way. The man in blue and white was chief among them, as was the blue woman in a regal costume. - Excerpt from Speck 30.7 Two years later while in The City she retained her sense of command. When speaking she incorporated gestures into her speech.“An ally,” Bianca said. “I like people with their rules. Discipline. It’s a good mindset to have.” “Including Monokeros?” Swansong asked. Bianca pressed two fingers to her lips, kissing the knuckles halfway down. “That doesn’t tell me anything,” Swansong said. “Silence is golden,” Amy translated. Gold is a loaded word. Idioms or gestures from strange earths might work better than running away with this. ... “If you’ll help me get what you need, I’ll help you with our mutual enemies and I will reward you. Help me take power, and I have a world’s worth of wealth and resources. I can make you head of a state. I can give you power and influence here. I can tell you that people in my world were very interested in deciphering powers. They helped make me what I am, unwittingly, but they were happy in the end. The, ah, monsters who made you, painted Tress, that icon on your cheek-” Sveta reached up, touching her cheek. I was caught between observing her and paying attention to the gestures that punctuated certain words. Monsters, index finger curled into a hook. By the faint change in her expression, perhaps something obscene. - Excerpt from Gleaming 9.2 She further showcased a well thought out strategy and skill in negotiation.I knew just what arguments had struck home for which people. I worried some had been tailored to specific individuals. - Excerpt from Gleaming 9.2 She believed in information hygiene. Relationships Cauldron The organization originally relocated Bianca, against her will; and left parahumans for her to find. The full nature of their relationship and the extent of their collaboration, if any, is unknown. Marquis As a ruler, she seemed to appreciate those with a code of their own. Teacher An enemy and harasser, one of the primary reasons she wants to take power again. Appearance While her ethnicity is not fully known, 'Goddess' wears a blue costume with a gauntlet emblem, white fur on the collar, and a heavy cape. In Ward, she appears as a blonde, with a more modest attire, although keeping blue-white motif.We found Goddess.” ... The camera fixed on one individual. A woman, blonde, wearing a light blue jacket with a white fur ruff collar. - Excerpt from Beacon 8.8Goddess’ jacket was blue, with a white fur ruff, and she had black pants on, with boots worn over. The coverage didn’t seem exceedingly necessary, as she wasn’t touched by the rain. - Excerpt from Gleaming 9.2 Abilities and Powers Bianca's cluster had a structure that was defined as a 'carousel' by its members. Every day, one member of the cluster would have full power, while the rest would be very weak. Due to having a full or nearly full connection with six shards"What happened to the others?" Rain asked. "Dead?" I guessed. "Alive. Four of them, anyhow. A fifth killed themselves because they couldn't fill the void where the power and the feeling of power once were. None of them were left with more than whispers of power after.... Goddess taking all the power brought an end to it." - Excerpt from Pitch 6.8, Goddess has an almost unheard of variety of powers. Her primaryHe was the monster but she- she had the strongest control power. -Excerpt from Interlude 12.z II power is a Master power that lets her influence anyone in her vicinity, which realigned parahuman cognition into being her subjects. - Excerpt from Gleaming 9.3 This allowed her to effectively turn her organization into a hive mind with her 'lieutenants' carrying out her orders. It is not infallible however as it can be interfered with, inoculated against, and reasoned out of. Her second power is her most obvious one, telekinesis; as a powerful long-range expression of this ability she can fly, have super-strength, and manipulate objects and people, given how Khepri used her during Gold Morning. Her telekinesis manifests as fractal patterns in the air, and although she is only capable of moving inorganic objects, she is capable of seizing people by their clothes. Third, Goddess has a touch-based Trump ability that lets her tune abilities and defenses in a manner akin to Scion. Fourth, she has a danger sense. “The last time I made a play, there was a twenty minute delay before they came. This time, my danger sense suggests something closer to ten or twelve.” - Gleaming 9.3 Her danger sense will alert her to the strength and direction of any danger that she faces. If the danger is overwhelming, such as in the case of Scion or Contessa, she will feel danger with a distinct lack of direction.“We need more information than that,” I said. “What is your danger sense telling you? How does it function?” “My power is a feeling,” she said. “It can come from a direction. It tastes of intent. It has flavors depending on the kind of danger. This tastes hollow, and it feels big. There’s no direction to it. The opposite, the lack of direction is the danger.” “Have you felt anything like this before?” I asked. “I felt something roughly this big once. It was when the world was ending. The golden man.” - Excerpt from Gleaming 9.12 Her fifth power is a personal power battery, that she can tap to strengthen her abilities for limited amounts of time. When used in conjunction with her Master ability, her influence can spread between capes like a virus.“I got that far,” Crystalclear said. “And then… it was like something major had happened. A turning point in history, you know?” “I kind of know,” I said. I had a whole mess of mixed feelings as I realized what he was saying. Trepidation was about fifty percent of that mess. “It came from you guys, but it bounced, because I get a feeling it started somewhere else. I can see it with my power.” “She aligned you.” - Excerpt from Gleaming 9.14 Her sixth and final power has not yet been revealed or was mistakenly labeled as part of one of the other five powers by fans. History Background Bianca triggered during the quarantine of White Rock between 2008 and 2011.Interlude 12.z II A portal between Bet and Shin was found and used for smuggling. Problems arose when people became sick and started dying. The portal was shut, and people were trapped on whichever world they were left on. This caused trigger events for many people around. Later she was transported to Earth Shin by Cauldron“So it happens,” Tattletale said, with a grin. “With only a select group of top Wardens and major players really tracking what really happened. But we were talking the woman in blue. She got powers and was relocated to Earth Shin before she could… grow to full potential. Relocated by a [ [cauldron ]]. ... She proceeded to take over earth Shin, with all other parahumans acting as her lieutenants. All other parahumans on that world, mind. No exceptions. Which the organization deemed fine, because they got to keep her in their back pocket, even while they couldn’t control her. She is, or was, a grab-bag, she found a way to pull free of her cluster, and she came out of it with a set of powers that would each be world-class on their own.” - Excerpt from Pitch 6.8 and quickly rose to world domination.refugees of Earth Shin say a parahuman took over their Earth a decade ago. one woman. she went back home to continue ruling them. - Excerpt from Glow-worm P.8 Because of Professor Haywire's activities, the PRT became aware of her and her influence over her group of parahumans."According to the PRT's most classified files," the man says, "This would be Earth Shin. Earth S for short. A Professor Haywire first raised attention to its existence. The number of parahumans are low in numbers on this alternate Earth, but they operate under a very subtle hive mind, all in allegiance to a Queen. For this reason, it is exceptionally dangerous for a parahuman to visit this world. They would quickly and inevitably fall under the woman's thrall." "Obviously," the woman says, "We aren't parahumans, us three." The man continues, "The PRT higher-ups remain aware of this threat, among others. It’s part of their reason for being paranoid about breaching other worlds. Part of what -we- do, my colleague and I, is study the threats and try to weigh viability and potential. This is a threat that our organization has decided to leave alone, because it has potential." - Lausanne RP The Timeskip On December 19th, 2012 the Simurgh was sighted in Paris, though eventually driven off by Scion, the data file referring to the event specifically references "The Woman in Blue" and the "United Capes". It is unknown what connection, if any, ties into Goddess.Paris, December 19th, 2012 // Simurgh Notes: Victory by Scion. Target/Consequence: see file The Woman in Blue. See file United Capes. - Excerpt from Scarab 25.6 Gold Morning Goddess resisted Khepri's control after the Doormaker to open a portal into her council chambers on Earth Shin. She used her power to throw off Khepri's control over herself and the others in the room.I found another Earth with a mixture of capes, all incredibly beautiful people, all in what was obviously a global position of power. Every flag that flew in their world was the same flag, and the gauntlet emblem on that flag matched the icon on a particular woman’s costume. A blue costume, with white fur at the collar, and a heavy cape that would have done Alexandria proud. I attempted to seize control of them as well, and the woman in blue resisted me. She spoke, and I lost my hold on everyone in her range. - Excerpt from Speck 30.4 Khepri attacked again with an enhanced version of Canary's song, and Goddess fell underneath Khepri's sway.I created a portal, and I ensnared Canary, who was busy rescuing the wounded, flying here and there with her Dragonslayer suit, her arms full. ... I brought her close enough to give her the benefit of the Yàngbǎn’s power enhancer. I had enough awareness of her power to know how to keep myself safe from it. I tried again with these foreign capes, in this world where this blue-costumed woman ruled the world, portals feeding Canary’s song into their council chambers. Those same portals let me attempt to reassert control. - Excerpt from Speck 30.4 Khepri briefly wondered at the nature of her abilities and where she had come from before she directed Goddess to the battlefield.An attack from two directions. She wasn’t immune, only resistant. I felt myself assert control. I understood her power, even if I didn’t understand a thing about her. A personal, point-blank trump power, allowing her to tune abilities and defenses much like Scion did. A powerful long-ranged telekinesis, a compulsion power like Canary’s, presence-based rather than voice based, and a personal power battery that let her be stronger, for limited times. Where the hell had she come from? No powers that really made her amazing against Scion, but it was an asset. - Excerpt from Speck 30.4 Later, Khepri had Goddess stand alongside other telekinetics by portals and used her to move capes further, faster, or out of the way While fighting Zion.Telekinetics stood by portals. The Blue Woman and Parian were among them. When I saw opportunities, I used them to move capes further, faster, to get them out of the way. ... Portals opened wider, telekinesis pulling the attacking capes through if they couldn’t move fast enough. Forcefields and other measures flew up to surround Scion, mitigating the damage. - Excerpt from Speck 30.5 Presumably, Goddess was unharmed or at least resistant to damage. After Doormaker was left incapacitated and Khepri's subsequent loss of control, Goddess was stranded in New York completely at a loss over what was going on and shouting to find her compatriots. After Zion's death, Goddess went after the girl who had brought her into the fight flying around barriers and more. She looked on with silent fury as the girl who was Khepri was allowed to leave.Some were still angry, still looking for revenge. The woman in blue seemed more angry than protective, furious at me, silent as she was. But she had less backup now. - Excerpt from Speck 30.7 Post-Gold Morning The general public believed that she returned to her world after the event, since at that point Goddess was content to stay in the background and recollect her parahuman-lieutenants, which were stranded alongside her. She was being surveilled by Foresight and the Wardens,“Foresight and the Wardens have been keeping tabs on major players. They knew she was interested in the prison- she didn’t make any secrets about it. Her underlings have been ringing in regularly. That interest of hers was reason enough to watch her. She sees them watching and scares them off, just like she disintegrated the camera. She doesn’t change her routine outside of that. She doesn’t use powers, they don’t think, unless it’s in situations like that just now - Excerpt from Beacon 8.8 as well as Teacher and, probably, multiple other sides, which made her feel hounded. - Excerpt from Gleaming 9.2 Early Ward Mentioned as one of the main villainous influencers in the new multiversal human society.“What about the ones who are hooked into bigger groups?” I asked. “That gets more complicated, and it’s less about the places to watch and more about the names to keep an ear out for,” my dad said. “Marquis, Goddess, Lord of Loss, Mama Mathers, the Crowley brothers, Deader and Goner, Barrow.” I knew the names and I knew where they were situated. No big surprises there. I nodded to myself. Marquis. So casually mentioned. - Excerpt from Glare 3.5 Demonstrated a continuous interest in parahuman prison inhabitants. Although bureaucracy and a threat of open conflict with the whole of Gimel were still able to hold her off at this point.“Goddess is interested in the prison. Did you read her messages?” “No,” Tristan said. “There’s no written record. She’s doing it through her people, who call or visit, because her actually showing up would be as good as an act of war. There are some notes here and there, for paperwork, and we can see emails going out asking for arbitration or help. She’s been interested since before the portal debacle, and she’s been getting impatient.” “I got part of it,” Ashley said. “I had words with Monokeros. ... This blue woman reached out to Monokeros. It’s part of why she wants to come here. She wants her, and she wants some specific others- all of us, I’m sure, if she can get us, but she was apparently asking if the Mathers bitch was at this prison.” ... “But she was pulled out of her world just like everyone else. Her lieutenants were pulled out of her world. No more capes to control things – we don’t know how the population reacted. ... She can’t go back until she has the means of seizing control. She hasn’t come after Gimel to take that because…” Sveta trailed off. “She’s missing something,” I said. “Or she was injured in the final fight, or… there’s some stipulation on how her powers work or how she maintains a balance where she’s a multitrigger like Rain but with top tier powers across the board.” “Or,” Capricorn said. “She knows it would mean war between her world and ours, and we have more capes. Her civilians might outnumber our civilians, but they hate her. There’s no loyalty. She took over her world and it was a hostile occupation.” - Excerpt from Beacon 8.7 Post-Fallen fall With the Portal Widening, new Fallen prisoners being up for grabs, and general reactivation of major players she was becoming impatient. Goddess' Takeover Using the moment when her observers were distracted, she met with Marquis and Amy, ensuring their assistance on unspecified terms. Shortly after that, she directed her attention on Breakthrough. Together with Breakthrough, Bianca attacked the parahuman prison. She mastered every cape there and set out to take over the rest of Gimel. Before she could accomplish this, Breakthrough broke free of her master effect and started to fight back. She ultimately lost her life to a surprise attack by Cryptid. Her position as Empress of Earth Shin was usurped by the Red Queen, and her clustermates fled to March. Trivia *While Goddess was called many names in her short appearance "the Blue Empress" was not originally one of them.Ridtom: Fanon also has the Blue Empress as being the leader of WB Supreme Earth Au Ridtom: That he wrote a while ago Wildbow: That's not fanon edward: WB Supreme Earth? Wildbow: Her being called the Blue Empress is - IRC conversation with Wildbow, archived on Spacebattles The name was later incorporated into the canon, a not uncommon phenomenon.Trusting: Echidna , mother of monsters ! - First mention in comment on Migration 17.8 Fanart Gallery Blue_Empress_by_Cyrix.jpg|Image by Cyrix Site Navigation Category:Characters Category:Females Category:Trump Category:Master Category:Brute Category:Shaker Category:Villains Category:Warlords Category:Cluster Cape Category:Earth Shin Category:Deceased Category:Worm Characters Category:Ward Characters Category:LGBT Characters